


french toast on tuesdays

by asiannoodles



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, some puberty talk, wonyoung is kihyun's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiannoodles/pseuds/asiannoodles
Summary: It might take a little more than french toast for Hoseok to get to know his boyfriend's daughter.





	french toast on tuesdays

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back from the dead i guess

Hoseok never thought of himself as a coward. Sure, he was afraid of  _ some  _ things —heights, deep waters, dying alone, bees (there had been something extremely traumatizing about Nicholas Cage’s face)—but those were all normal. All fears were normal, explainable, justified. But sitting in a booth at a restaurant, across from a young girl staring at him with big, wide eyes that were void of any interest. Well, perhaps there was some interest, but certainly didn’t seem like a delightful kind of interest.

Meeting his boyfriend’s daughter shouldn’t have been this terrifying. 

Hoseok was sure he was spacing out because he felt Kihyun’s rough tap on his shoulder after a second. He looked over, stammering a bit, as Kihyun looked at him expectantly and said, “Well? Wouldn’t you like to introduce yourself to my daughter?”

Hoseok blinked. He had gotten distracted by Kihyun’s daughter’s wide eyes of unamusement. He tried to recall what Kihyun had been saying prior to him tapping his shoulder.  _ Wonyoung, this dad’s special friend—his name is Hoseok. Wanna say hi, Hoseok?  _

“Right—” Hoseok stammered. “Uh, I’m Hoseok.” He pulled a grin on to his face as he reached out his hand. “My name is Hoseok.”

She stared at him as she shook his hand from across the diner booth. She didn’t say much, other than a soft, “My name is Wonyoung.” 

He thought it was a little funny that they still introduced themselves to each other despite Kihyun already saying both of their names. But he didn't have much time to think about what else was funny before they were all ordering their lunch. It was nerve wracking to say the least. Wonyoung kept glancing at him secretly (or not-so-secretly, since he noticed) and then smiling at her father. 

All of his friends said that it would be difficult dating a man who already had children—children that were a bit older—but Hoseok hadn’t cared. Kihyun was the absolute love of his life and he had known what he was getting into. He had known what it meant when Kihyun had revealed to him that he had had a daughter from his last marriage with a woman from twelve years ago, but it hadn’t deterred Hoseok one bit. 

Besides, Kihyun held his hand so sweetly when he showed up at their booth in the diner to join them for breakfast, it made Hoseok’s nerves melt away. His nerves appeared again right away, though, when he noticed Kihyun’s daughter was sitting right across from them. 

And honestly, Hoseok didn’t know what to expect. He had expected it to be a little awkward, sure, but not as awkward as it came to be. The only sounds between all of them were the sounds of utensils clinking on plates and Kihyun clearing his throat every couple seconds like he wanted to say something, to open some kind of mutual conversation between the three of them. As delicious as the breakfast they were eating was, Hoseok couldn’t hardly swallow. 

He felt Kihyun nudge him harshly in the rib and he looked over, a cheek full of food. “Huh…?” he murmured.

Kihyun gave him a stern look, gesturing over to his daughter with a rough tilt of his head. “Say something,” he hissed under his breath. 

“What?” Looking over, Hoseok blinked at Wonyoung, who was staring down at her french toast as she ate it. He turned back to Kihyun with eyes that glowed with the smallest hint of fear. “What am I supposed to say?”

“Talk to her!” 

Hoseok swallowed down the rest of his waffle with a large gulp of juice before clearing his throat and tapping his foot nervously. “So,” he said, his finger twitching, “Wonyoung?”

She looked up from her food and Hoseok smiled to himself—she and Kihyun chewed the same way. “Hm?” 

“How old are you?” 

She blinked at him. “I’m twelve,” she replied. 

“Oh, nice.” Hoseok licked his lips. “I used to be twelve once.” The feeling of regret rushed through him as he felt physical disappointment radiating from Kihyun. Wonyoung smiled slightly at his answer though, so at the very least there was that. The small knot of pressure released slightly from his chest, though not enough to feel comfortable. “I’m sure your dad was twelve once also.”

“Amazing deduction.” Kihyun sighed as he reached for his water.

“Do you like your french toast?” Hoseok could sense Kihyun’s heavy relief. 

Wonyoung looked down at her french toast and pursed her lips in thought. They even pouted the same when they concentrated, Hoseok noticed. 

“It’s good,” she said after a moment, “but dad’s is better.”

“Dad’s is one hundred percent better,” Kihyun said with a chuckle. “We put ice cream on top.”

Hoseok grinned. “You guys eat ice cream for breakfast?”

“What? Of course not!” Kihyun denied with a teasing smile. “Only on Tuesdays.” 

Wonyoung giggled at her dad and Hoseok was grateful that the tension was easing. It would only get easier from here. Surely they would get closer after this and it would come to a point where Wonyoung could be comfortable with him. All they needed was time and they would be close in no time. This breakfast together was just the beginning. 

That being said, their first meeting had been months ago and for some reason, Wonyoung wasn’t really warming up to him at all. 

“I’m sorry,” Kihyun said as they sat in their car together. It was months later and Kihyun was driving Hoseok home from a night together with Wonyoung. Wonyoung had been noticeably distant. She was polite when engaged but other than that, Hoseok noticed that she was standoffish whenever he was around.

“It’s okay,” he sighed. He gripped Kihyun’s hand in his and said, “I just… I was hoping that she wouldn’t hate me or anything, and she doesn’t, but I don’t know what to do if she doesn’t want to talk to me either.”

Kihyun looked down at his lap and frowned—he was disappointed and it was clear. “It’s just so strange. She says she does like you, it’s just… I don’t know what’s been holding her back. I was trying to get her to talk to you earlier, but….” 

Hoseok shook his head. “It’s alright, babe, really. You don’t need to force her or anything, I know it’ll take time. And besides,” he reached over to lift Kihyun’s chin up, “I’ve got all the time in the world.” 

A weak smile lifted Kihyun’s face as he held the hand that was touching his chin. “I love you,” he said. “And all I want is for Wonyoung to love you too. I think she’s also getting distant because… well, she’s getting older. Her body is starting to go through changes and I guess it was insensitive of me to try and introduce you into her life and understand you when she’s trying to understand herself.” 

“Oh,” Hoseok chuckled to himself. “She’s at that age then?”

Kihyun laughed breathily. “Yeah. I don’t know if I’ve prepared her enough though… hell, I’m barely prepared. I’m trying to do it step by step but last week we talked about developing bodies and she looked like she wanted to die.” 

“Have you talked about everything?” 

“No.” Kihyun shook his head, the action a little nervous. “I’ve been tackling one topic per week but there’s just so much information.” He groaned and leaned his head back on his seat. “And I’ve been researching all I can but, Hoseok, I’m… I’m not her mom and there’s only so much I can learn from the internet and—”

“Hey, hey, baby, it’ll all be okay.” Hoseok closed his hands around Kihyun’s and hushed him. His voice soft, he continued, “You’re doing your best. If you think she needs time, we can pause trying to introduce me to the family. I’ll back off a bit, it’s okay. And,” he said, stroking Kihyun’s hand with his thumb, “if you need the help I can call my sister and ask her to talk about all the… the lady stuff.” He finished with a soft snicker. 

There was relief in Kihyun’s smile as he looked to Hoseok. “I love you,” he said. “I really do.” 

“I love you too.”

“And I want Wonyoung to love you just as much but… I think it might be best if we wait a bit when it comes to trying to include you into every part of our lives.” His mouth twitched slightly, a look of guilt in his eyes. “I’m sorry… I really want her to get to know you, I just—”

“It’s fine, baby, it’s fine,” Hoseok reassured. He kissed the back of Kihyun’s hand and smiled at him. “One step at a time.” 

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Shoot, I’m so sorry.” _

“No, don’t be sorry, I didn’t read your text, it’s my fault.”

_ “You must have been driving, I should have called you instead.”  _ Hoseok could almost hear Kihyun’s pout on the other end of the phone.

Hoseok smiled. “It’s not that big of a deal, baby, I can wait a little bit.”

It was a few weeks later and Hoseok and Kihyun had been good about being slower when it came to doing activities together with Wonyoung. Hoseok noticed that when the option presented itself, Wonyoung would choose to opt out of activities Kihyun had hoped the three of them could do. And he could see the hurt in Kihyun’s eyes but Kihyun never pushed the issue. He was giving his daughter space and Hoseok understood. He knew that Wonyoung would open up in due time.

He and Kihyun were planning to see a movie and grab some dinner that night alone and Hoseok had come over, under the impression that Kihyun was already home from work. It was only when Wonyoung had opened the door to let him in and tell him that her father wasn’t home that he checked his phone and belatedly saw the text on the screen.

_ hey had to finish some stuff up for my boss so i'll be home later.  _ _   
_ _ should we catch the 9pm showing? _

“So should we still shoot for the showtime at eight?” Hoseok asked. He held up his watch to glance at the face. “There’s still some time and if you get home soon we can probably make it during the commercials. How’s traffic though?”

Kihyun hummed. “Mm... not too bad. I’m a few minutes from the exit. Should be home in... fifteen? Think we could make the movie?”

“I think so. I’ll call you otherwise, okay?”

“Okay.”

“I’ll let Wonyoung know I’ll be here till you get home.”

“Yeah, do that. I’ll see you in a bit." He made a kissing noise over the phone. “Love you, babe.”

Hoseok grinned, glad that Kihyun wouldn't be able to see the pink blush on his cheeks. He could never stop the blush despite having dated Kihyun for such a long while. “Love you too,” he said.

A giggle sounded. “Are you blushing?”

“No, I’m not!” Hoseok rolled his eyes and laughed. “Okay, I love you, bye.”

“Bye,” Kihyun sang.

Hanging up, Hoseok heaved a sigh and looked up the staircase. Wonyoung had disappeared up there earlier, probably somewhere to her room. He didn’t want to feel like he was intruding, but surely Wonyoung would understand. 

He was barely halfway up the stairs, though, when he heard Wonyoung running out of her room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Hoseok froze in his steps, his face shocked as he stood there, unsure of how to react. He swallowed —everything was probably fine. Maybe she just had to use the toilet really badly. 

It wasn’t until he reached the top of the steps that he heard soft crying from behind the shut bathroom door. 

“Shit,” he muttered to himself.

Maybe he should talk to her. Or perhaps not, since Wonyoung hadn’t really warmed up to him yet, maybe he should just give her space. But as he continued listening to the muffled crying, he knew he couldn’t just leave her there. 

So, as carefully as he could, he walked up the rest of the stairs and right to the front of the bathroom door. Her crying was much louder from here and it wrenched Hoseok’s heart in a way he had never felt before. He brought his hand up and knocked twice on the door.

“Hey…?” he spoke. The sniffles came to an abrupt stop. “Wonyoung… it's me, Hoseok. I’m probably not who you need right now, but I wanted to see if you were okay.”

It was quiet for a few more seconds, a loud sniff sounding from time to time, before he heard some shuffling and a click of the door unlocking. Hoseok listened for another moment and heard nothing.

Placing his handle on the doorknob, he softly asked, “Can I come in?” 

And just barely, he could hear Wonyoung utter out a small  _ yes  _ from the other side. He was cautious when opening the door and stepping inside. Wonyoung was crying still, her face streaked with tears and her lip quivering as she sat on the toilet.

“Oh my god, hey,” Hoseok gasped. “Are you alright?” he asked, kneeling down in front of her. “What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

She shook her head rapidly as her face crumpled into tears again. “No,” she whimpered as she wiped at her face. “I just… everything hurts,” she cried. 

Hoseok blinked. He didn’t know what that meant. “Do you want to hold my hand?” he asked. To his surprise, she nodded and clutched his hand tightly. Despite still not really knowing what was going on, he was grateful. “Where does it hurt?”

“M-My,” she hiccuped, “my stomach. It feels like I’m dying.” 

“Oh no. Did you eat something bad?” he asked gently.

“I don’t know.” She shook her head rapidly. “But it hurts and my head hurts and-and…” Her voice lowered and her fingers twitched uncomfortably. “I keep bleeding and I won’t stop.”

_ …Fuck. _

_ Fuck. _

_ Fucking fuck. _

Hoseok felt himself visibly freeze and felt his mind bubbling with an overload of questions. His heart rate picked up but he willed himself to stay calm. He need to stay calm.  _ Fuck, Hoseok, stay calm!  _

“Oh.”  _ Well, shit. _ “Uh. Um. Everything is going to be okay, okay? I’m going to help you out. First, I need you to, uh, I need you to wash your face, okay? Can you do that for me?” He pulled a clear smile onto his face, despite all the noise in his brain, and squeezed her hand. “Let’s dry these tears.”

Wonyoung was hesitant, it was obvious. She looked nervous and scared, but Hoseok could tell that there was a resolve in her eyes and after a moment, she wiped her eyes and nodded.. “I can do that.”

“Perfect. I’ll let you do that. Just call for me when you’re done, okay?” 

She sniffed loudly. “Okay.” 

Hoseok made sure to keep the smile on his face all the way up until the point that he closed the door. Then, and only then, could he run into another room and dial Kihyun as quickly as he could. 

_ “Hey! I just exited, should be home in about three or so minutes—” _

“Babe. Kihyun.” Hoseok was quick to speak, his tone serious and full of edge. With the way Kihyun paused, he was sure that he could tell over the phone.

“...Yeah?” Kihyun’s voice crackled through the phone softly. _ “Is everything okay?” _

Hoseok wanted to tell him yes—wanted to tell him that everything was okay and was going to be okay—but instead, he sucked in sharply and replied, “Not quite. I think, uh… I think Wonyoung’s period started.” 

_ “...Just now?” _

“Yeah, just now. I’m having her wash her face so I can call you.”

“Just  _ now?” _

“Yes, honey, just now.”

From the silence on the other end of the line, Hoseok wondered if Kihyun had accidentally hung up or if the phone had accidentally cut off, but after a moment, he heard Kihyun shout,  _ “Fucking shit—!”  _

Hoseok winced and yanked his phone away from his ear and when he brought it back, he realized that Kihyun really had hung up. “Kihyun? Ki? Shit.” A few moments later, some texts were sent to his phone.

_ wow i’m so sorry _ _   
_ _ i freaked out and dropped my phone _ _   
_ _ i’m pulling into a grocery store parking lot rn _ _   
_ __ but hoseok i’m going to have to ask a huge favor from you

_ it’s ok :( _ _   
_ _ but what do you need _

Hoseok didn’t know what made him so nervous in the full minute that he waited for Kihyun to message him. His heart rate picked up though, and he felt hyper aware of the fact that Wonyoung was probably going to finish rinsing her face soon. 

_ ok so i prebought pads and they’re under the sink in my bathroom they should be in nice pink wrapping because that’s her favorite color. when she’s done washing her face have her shower and then you’re going to go grab a pad and you’re going to have to give her the talk and teach her how to put it on. _

_ hoseok _

_ hoseok are u there _

_ yes  _ _   
_ _ i’m here _

_ great _

_ yes great _

_ do you know the talk _

_ um can’t say i do  _ _   
_ _ i’ll call my sister _

_ oh i was going to send you the 5 articles i used to learn but that’s a better idea _ _   
_ _ i’m going to buy some french toast stuff so i won’t be able to be home for a bit but _ _   
_ __ just make sure she’s safe ok

_ yes ofc _ _   
_ _ i’ll do that dont worry _ _   
_ _ just focus on finding french toast stuff _ _   
_ __ i’ve got it all under control

_ thank you honey i love you you’re a lifesaver  _

It was a good thing Hoseok had his sister’s number on speed dial, because, he most certainly did not have it under control.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Okay, you see the little tabs on the side again?” _

“Um, yes.”

_ “Perfect. Now, this time, Hoseok, let’s just pull the little pieces of paper that cover the sticky parts and not the entire tab, alright?” _

Hoseok glanced sheepishly at the pad on the floor that he had accidentally torn in attempt to find what his sister had been speaking about. Wonyoung had just gotten out of the shower, a new set of pajamas on and a towel around her waist as she watched Hoseok try to open up a pad. It truly did help that Hoseok’s sister was on the phone, walking both of them through step by step. 

“I think I get it,” Wonyoung said, taking the pad from Hoseok’s hands. “She means these little stickies.”

“Oh.”

_ “You found them?” _

Wonyoung giggled at Hoseok’s blank expression. “Mm-hm!” 

_ “Perfect!” _

Hoseok scratched his head and chuckled. “Wow, how did I miss that? They’re… right there.”

“You’re just like my dad,” she giggled again. “Every time he’s searching for something, it’s right in front of him.”

A particularly familiar image of Kihyun frantically searching for his glasses when they were folded and hanging on his collar resurfaced in Hoseok’s mind. He grinned at the memory as he picked up the trash on the bathroom floor. “Yeah,” he laughed, “I know exactly what you’re talking about. He’s silly like that.” 

“Yeah, he is.” Wonyoung smiled. 

“Okay, darling,” Hoseok’s sister spoke over the phone, “I think it's time for my brother to move out so I can help you finish up.” 

“Absolutely,” Hoseok agreed with a nod. “Just come downstairs when you’re done, alright?” 

Wonyoung nodded as Hoseok slipped out, closing the door gently behind him. He could hear his sister begin instructing Wonyoung again and for the millionth time, he felt so grateful that his sister was so ready to help him any time he needed it. And as he headed downstairs, his relief only heightened when he heard the sizzle of a frying pan. 

Hoseok inhaled sharply and smiled, grinning as he stepped into the kitchen and spotted Kihyun’s back. “It smells great.”

Kihyun turned his head to return his smile, although he did seem stiff still from all the stress. He arrived home after Hoseok had called his sister and she had begun instructing both him and Wonyoung. And Kihyun had been frazzled to the moon and back but Wonyoung smiled at him, told him that Hoseok could help her, told him that he could go downstairs and cook, and to Hoseok’s surprise, Kihyun obeyed.

“It better smell great,” Kihyun sighed. He soaked another piece of stale bread in a small platter next to him of some creamy liquid. “I didn’t stress twice as much over the fact that I couldn’t find ground cinnamon for my french toast not to smell great.”

“The store didn’t have ground cinnamon?”

“They did, I just couldn’t see it.” 

Hoseok grinned and wrapped his arms around Kihyun’s midsection, bringing him close for a kiss on the nape of his neck. “You were worried today, weren’t you?”

Kihyun exhaled sharply as he slapped a piece of soaked bread into a heated pan. The hot sizzle was loud as he placed a hand on top of Hoseok’s and said, “Of course I was worried. All my months of research and preparation! Only to have her have her first period when I’m not even home! Hoseok, I just—! I don’t know.”

“Oh, I see.” Hoseok grinned and rested his chin on Kihyun’s shoulder, gazing up at him innocently. “You’re jealous.” 

“I’m not!”

“You’re jealous because I helped Wonyoung and you didn’t.”

“I’m not jealous, Hoseok!”

Hoseok giggled and reached up with a hand to poke Kihyun’s cheek. “Oh, but you are.”

He could see Kihyun frowning—his forehead creasing, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes hardening—before he huffed through his nose and rolled his eyes. “I guess. I’m a little… jealous.”

“Heh, I knew it.”

“I’m also…” Kihyun paused, seemingly searching for the right words to say, “really proud of you.” 

Hoseok blinked in slight confusion and took a step back. “What?” he muttered. Kihyun didn’t say anything back, instead focusing on taking the last piece of toast out of the pan and onto a plate. After a moment, he turned off the stove and turned around to face his boyfriend. 

“I’m saying I’m really proud of you. I know it was hard getting to know Wonyoung when she wasn’t open to you. And I know it must have been really hard to decide to go out of your way to help her when you two barely know each other—especially when the situation is so intimate.” Kihyun quirked a smile at his lips. “But I’m really proud that you did what you did. It makes me… I don’t know.” He grinned. “I’m just really grateful for you.”

It took Hoseok a second to process everything Kihyun said but once he did, his face broke out into a smile and he took Kihyun’s hands into his. “Hey, I would have done what I did today regardless. She’s your daughter and I knew fully well what that meant for me when I decided that I wanted to be with you for the long run.”

“I know, but still.” Kihyun leaned up to peck him softly. “You went out of your way to make sure Wonyoung felt safe and comfortable. And I didn’t think I could love you much more than I already did but I guess you love proving me wrong.” 

“I’m always here to prove you wrong.” Hoseok laughed and kissed his forehead. 

“It’s also kind of weird that you and Wonyoung are probably going to get closer now, and that’s great, but it’s because you were the only one around when her period started.” Kihyun blinked with a smile. “And you know, that’s kind of weird—”

“You said weird already.”

“—but I guess that’s one way to get you to know each other better.”

“Dad?”

Kihyun and Hoseok turned around to find Wonyoung walking towards them, her hand outstretched with Hoseok’s phone. 

“Hey, honey,” Kihyun said with a gentle grin. “I made some french toast if you want some.”

The smile that graced Wonyoung’s face was full of relief. “Oh, yes, I feel like I need some. Also, um, Mr. Hoseok, I hung up with your sister already.” She handed him his phone.

“Oh, thanks. How are you feeling now?” Hoseok asked.    
Wonyoung smiled. “Better. Thank you for everything.”

“It’s not a problem.” 

And in that moment, Hoseok felt a certain warmth he had never felt before. Maybe it was because it was the first time he and Wonyoung had talked and felt close or maybe it was just the fact that standing here all together, as three, felt like his own small family. Hoseok had never imagined himself with a family in the future, but perhaps maybe—just maybe—this was the family for him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You know, when we first met, I didn’t believe you were his biological daughter.”

“What?! Hoseok, how could you say that?!”

“Well! Wonyoung has these fat cheeks and you don’t!”

“I used to have cheeks when I was younger!”

“I mean… also Wonyoung is really tall. And you’re…? Not really who I assume those genes came from.”

“Hoseok!” 

Wonyoung laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> heLLO guys im ????? back from the dead to write!! :DDD   
> i rlly truly wanna write more but with work, this short thing will have to suffice :> i hope u enjoyed it!  
> i love wonyoung btw did u know that
> 
> anyways pls leave me a comment or a kudo if u enjoyed it!! ; v ; and u can find me on twitter @kkulseoki!!!   
> see u next time! <3


End file.
